The Wrong Side Of The Tracks
Toothy and Cheesy enter Wooly's carnival, followed by Scales, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Fuddles, wearing a green hat with ears on the side, drags Puffy onto a roller coaster, much against his wishes. They, along with Twilight Sparkle and Hippy, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Puffy) until they come to a sudden stop. Wooly walks by on the opposite side of the track and Puffy vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Wooly dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Wooly places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Puffy's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Scales continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Puffy and Fuddles' cart. Wooly gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Scales discovers it. Wooly decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Cheesy sits nearby, eating cheese. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Cheesy away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. The Beaver manages to land a ring around the peg Cheesy is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Cheesy's well being. As Scales continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Trippy walks up to Wooly, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Scales finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Trippy's balloon. Wooly, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Trippy in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Wooly walks away with Trippy still stuck to the board. Later, Wooly looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Wooly decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Wooly removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. The Beaver and Fuddles sit in the first cart, Toothy and Jussy sit in the second cart, and Liftelle and Shiftette sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Wooly jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Fuddles and The Beaver keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Toothy and Jussy forward and Liftelle and Shiftette backwards. Meanwhile, Fuddles and The Beaver come upon a small tunnel in the track. The Beaver ducks while Fuddles keeps her arms in the air, losing her hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Fuddles screams in pain and The Beaver looks at Fuddles, then her nubs and laughs mockingly at Fuddles, who falls out of the cart when she passes out (or dies) from blood loss. The Beaver begins screaming, however, as she discovers she is riding straight toward a wall of glass. She crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. Wooly is awoken from a nap as Liftelle and Shiftette ride by, screaming. Wooly gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Liftelle and Shiftette. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Liftelle and Shiftette's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the sisters away. Shiftette flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding her to death. Liftelle lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at her fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks her into the turnstyle, where she suffers the same fate as her sister. Wooly sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Toothy and Jussy's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Scales finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Toothy and Jussy are in crushes him. Jussy and Toothy die from the crash and Wooly's scalp and ears land on Toothy's head, resembling the hat Fuddles wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Wooly's giftshop. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes